


Too Far

by Resonant



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncontrollable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

The late-afternoon sun lit up a square of the bedcurtains so that they glowed dark red. It was close in the dim space behind the closed curtains. It smelled like herself and Ron together. Mouthwatering.

They were still sitting up, in some sort of half-hearted bow to propriety, Ron with his back against the headboard, Hermione with her legs draped over his lap.

Their robes were crumpled at the foot of the bed. Ron's shirt was unbuttoned most of the way down; Hermione's blouse was pushed up to show her bra, and her skirt had ridden up until her bare thigh pressed against Ron's trousers, and she could feel how hard he was underneath them.

She was so wet that her body made a juicy noise when she shifted position. It felt as though they'd been kissing for hours.

"We probably ought to stop," she whispered.

Ron murmured, "If you want to," and licked her neck, and his hand crept up under her blouse again.

"I mean -- oh. I mean, stop before we go too far. Before you can't stop."

"Did you want me to stop?" He began to draw his hand out. She caught him by the wrist, and he grinned at her and spanned the undercurve of her breast with thumb and forefinger, making her catch her breath.

"I just don't want you to -- you know."

His fingers stopped their upward movement just short of where she wanted them. "What on earth are you on about?"

She felt her face grow hot. "You know." When he didn't respond, she went on, embarrassed and talking faster to cover it. "It's just -- boys can't stop, can they, if they go too far. In all the books they always say that. 'Stop now or I might lose control and hurt you.' "

Ron's muscles felt very stiff against her suddenly. "You think I'd make you? If you said no?"

"I don't think you'd _mean_ to -- but the books make it sound like --"

"Hermione. If I get too -- if we -- I'm not going to ravish you." Now his face flushed a little. "I _might_ make a mess on your clothes."

"Oh." It was right there next to her thigh, and she wondered if she'd be able to feel it when he -- if he -- "Oh. That's actually -- that's kind of --"

"What?"

She bent her head so that their faces pressed together so he couldn't look at her. "That sounds -- nice."

"Does it?" His tongue touched the corner of her mouth.

"Mhm." She turned her head to kiss him again. "Maybe we don't have to stop just yet."


End file.
